Talk:Seddie/@comment-24139638-20141123140000
My good friend, Tash, is very adamant in thinking that Jathan NEVER had a thing for each other. Can you guys please explain to him why this is almost certainly a false statement? Please go into as much detail as you possibly can. Make it so that the evidence is absolutely irrefutable. '' ''Drenched, wherever you are, I am counting on you here. :) Did someone ring? ;P On a superficial level, I think that it's reasonable to believe that two teenagers who spent most of their formative years together in a highly unique situation entertained, even for a split second, non-platonic feelings for one another. As Passionate Seddier mentioned, there are tons of examples of costars who were romantically involved/interested, like Greg/Marcia, Ned/Moze, Zac/Vanessa, Selena Gomez/the guy who played her brother on WoWP. Heck, most of the guys in the Harry Potter cast admitted to having a crush on Emma Watson when they were growing up. The entertainment industry has a long history of this and it's no surprise. You spend countless hours with this select group of people and, like any school or workplace, feelings are bound to come up eventually. This is obviously not proof that Jennette and Nathan specifically ever had a thing for one another, but I'd wager that it's highly unlikely that amongst our 3 teenage leads there were never any non-platonic feelings going around. Now, as for Jennette and Nathan in particular, it's obvious that they were very close early on. That's something that's generally not disputed. Whether it was romantic in those days or not, I can't really say for sure. Maybe they did have crushes on eachother back then. It certainly wouldn't be surprising based on their behaviour and interaction in a lot of old videos from that period of time. Not to mention the way Nathan used to find any excuse to talk about Jennette in interviews and then proceeded to speak super glowingly of her. Maybe there were feelings. Heck, maybe they even went on a chapperoned date or two (like when she and Nathan went to the movies for her birthday or how they always used to go to Disneyland together). It's harder to nail down exactly what was going on when they were younger, but them crushing on each other and then not acting on it or acting on it and then deciding not to proceed wouldn't be surprising. What I can say with more certainty though is that things very obviously changed by the time the later seasons rolled around and Madisen showed up (also something that is not typically disputed). There was a definite distance. Jennette stopped referring to Nathan as her best friend and she really seemed to seperate herself from him. This continued through most of the filming of the seddie arc (though there were hints here and there that they were hanging out behind the scenes). By late summer of 2011 however, they seemed to be getting closer again (at least publicly). This culminated in the extreme closeness that they exhibited at the Australian KCA's and for a while after that. They were very close and very public about that closeness (something pretty much everyone noticed at the time. Even people who didn't ship them noticed that something had changed). Jennette & Nathan started talking and tweeting about/too eachother way more than they had in a very long time and did things like posting the pictures below on their twitter and facebook. There was also a series of tweets, like the ones below, that had people raising their eyebrows a bit: Plus, there were a a ton more questionable tweets from them (especially Jennette) about dates and loving romantic songs by artists that Nathan liked, and things like that that I don't feel like looking for and probably couldn't find anymore even if I did because it's been so long. The gist of it all though is that their behavior, as well as Madisen's, got really strange for a while. This was just before Madisen really started lashing out at Jathan shippers and you could argue that it was because the shippers grew more intense during that period of time, but you could also argue that it was because she and Nathan were possibly really going through things regarding Jennette. Madisen's werid territorialness and Jennette's romantic sappiness lasted until about the time that they started filming the final season of iCarly. By then, Jennette was once again very distant from Nathan, had stopped calling him her "best friend", was noticeably bitter about relationships/romance, and had become very tight with Miranda. Obviously, she and Miranda had been friends before that, but the final season of iCarly really cemented "Minette". Jennette also started hanging out with the crew more, specifially Paul, during that final season of iCarly. And, speaking in purely speculative terms on this point, it makes sense. Having just gotten over a bad thing with Nathan (who, just to clarify, I don't think set out to hurt Jennette and likely tried to fix things if he had, to which Jennette was probably not receptive for a very long time), Jennette was likely easily won over by Paul, who had apparently been bidding his time for ages and likely swooped in saying all of the right things at the exact moment when Jennette was most vulnerable. Of course, there's also this video, in which Jennette mentions a boy she dated during her time on iCarly, whose name she couldn't say because we'd know him. Note that, prior to Paul, Jennette wasn't really linked to anyone publicly, let alone anyone well-known, other than Nathan of course, so make of that what you will. Also, bonus video: I always thought that this was an interesting one because it seems very obvious to me that Dan was teasing them (mainly Jennette), for possible underlying feelings for Nathan with his whole talk of a "mental thing going on". Anyways, at the end of the day, everyone's going to believe what they want to believe. If someone doesn't believe that Jennette and Nathan were ever a thing, nothing is ever going to convince them otherwise (besides Jennette and Nathan actually saying so, and since that's never going to hapen, some people will never be convinced, which is fine.) I'm simply sharing my opinions which, while somewhat speculative, are based on very specific things that I heard and observed back then, the general gist of which is that the behaviour of all parties involved got very strange for a while and it's not a stretch at all to think that the reason for that was romantic feelings on Jennette and Nathan's part, whether acted upon or not.